Saga del Origen de los Pecados
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Hola, soy Ariasu-sama, soy nueva en hetalia y quice comenzar con hacer esta saga de vocaloid de mothy con los personajes de hetalia, la llamo asi a falta de algo mejor. seran 4 sagas a mi parecer.Tercera cancion, Escape of the Witch Salmhofer AusHun lista :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow mina, este fic es un proyecto que Ariasu-sama tenía en mente desde hace casi un año, pero cuando Ariasu-sama estaba por terminar descubría más y más canciones… fue frustrante. Así que ya Ariasu-sama investigo y estos son los resultados, no se utilizaran todas las canciones de Mothy (por que son muchas/no entiendo (son como 50)).**

**En fin, la primera es de la canción **_**MADAM MERRY GO ROUND**_**, cantada por Miku. Espero que el país que le puse quede :3**

**DISCLAIMER: ni vocaloid ni Hetalia son propiedad de Ariasu-sama, las canciones a usar son de Mothy y el programa vocaloid, hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Por ahora ninguna en realidad. Solo demencia de Ariasu-sama**

**Notas de Ariasu-sama: solo que es el primer song-fic de Ariasu-sama (aunque Ariasu-sama no esta segura de que lo sea , )**

**Sin más Enjoy.**

_Youkoso__yukaina__kunihe__ganjigarame__no__kusari__hodo__ite__ageru_

_(Bienvenido a este agradable Reino donde las cadenas que te oprimen desaparecerán.)_

Levianta era el reino más grande y prospero del mundo, con el mejor de los reyes, Germania Moonlit. El rey era en extremo especial, pues él era capaz de ver el futuro, por eso la gente comenzó a conocerlo como el oráculo Monsieur Merry Go Round. El reino de Levianta era en realidad un paraíso utópico.

_Kanransha mo obake yashiki mo konya dake ha sou kimi no tame no sureibu_

_(Hay una noria, incluso una casa embrujada, solo por esta noche yo seré tu esclava.)_

Pero incluso el prospero reino tenia tiempos malos como buenos, y una oscuridad en su interior. E incluso el rey tenía sus secretos. Últimamente algo le preocupaba mucho, su único hijo, Ludwig lo podía notar, a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

_Asobi tsukareta nara koko ni irasshai tsumetai yuri kago no naka_

_(Si te cansas por jugar te invito a que descanses en esta fría cuna.)_

El rey era muy amable, pero parecía que constantemente la demencia le atacaba. Padecía una enfermedad al parecer, así que se le dejo en los aposentos reales, pero el rey escondía en su pecho más que una enfermedad.

_Madamu merīgōrando yuuen chi no joou_

_Madamu merīgōrando tejou duke no aruji_

_Mawari tsudukete ima ha subete wasure te shimae baii_

_(Madam Merry Go Round __Reina del Parque de Atracciones_

_Madam Merry Go Round__ Señora de las esposas_

_Desde un caballo balancín ves tú transitoria Utopía.)_

Sin poder salir de sus aposentos el rey Germania seguía gobernando, viendo todo desde su ventana. Su gran reino utópico pasaba frente a sus ojos. Más el senado le ocultaba cosas, el reino caía a pedazos por unos bandidos de zapatos rojos [1].

_Madamu merīgōrando sekai ga koware te mo_

_Madamu. merīgōrando watashi ha koko ni iru_

_Mawari tsudukete ima ha subete wasure te shimae baii_

_(Madam Merry Go Round __Incluso si el mundo se rompe_

_Madam Merry Go Round__ Yo estaré aquí_

_Mientras continúa girando, solo olvida todo.)_

Germania, por su extraño poder, sabía la verdad. _El desfile de las sombras_ acababa con su reino, pero aunque este terminara hecho pedazos, él sin duda seguiría allí, viéndolo todo… pero no debía olvidar, ni quedarse quieto mientras todo se desmorona, tenía que hacer algo…

_Negai o kanae tai nara retsu ni naran de junban o machi nasai_

_(Si quieres que te conceda tu deseo, haz una fila y espera.)_

Cuando el rey se sentía mejor le permitían ver a su pueblo, y era devastador ver la gente que tenía algo que pedir.

_Hikarikagayaku kage no parēdo hate o mezashi te doko made mo tsuduiteiku_

_(El brillante desfile de las sombras, continuara buscando el final sin importarle nada.)_

Pero todo era casi lo mismo, cuatro bandidos calzando zapatos rojos traían el desastre y destruían la tranquilidad del pueblo.

-¡Mataron a una familia entera! –decía un campesino.

-Se lo comieron todo –decía una anciana.

-¡Es un caos! –decía otro.

Y solo el rey sabía lo que pasaría.

_mayonaka no o yuugi sore o nozomu no ha watashi de ha naku anata yo_

_(En tus juegos de media noche espero no ser parte de ellos.)_

Pero él muy poco y nada podía hacer, después de todo el futuro ya estaba decidido. Lo que pasaba, lo que ya paso, y también lo que pasará ya estaba predestinado por una fuerza mayor…

Fuera mayor, había esperanza…

_Madamu. merīgōrando dare ka ninita bijin_

_Madamu. merīgōrando wasureteta omoide_

_shiroite de idaki yoseta atatakai nukumori_

_(__Madam Merry Go Round__ Parecida a una hermosa mujer_

_Madam Merry Go Round__ Olvida todos tus recuerdos._

_Con unas manos blancas, sentirás su cálido abrazo.__)_

Germania era bastante atractivo y de gran poder, pero su esposo estaba muerto, poco podría hacer él, además de que ya tenía bastante edad, y algunas cosas ya empezaba a olvidar. Mando a llamar a su hijo Ludwig, él sería capaz de salvar el reino y el mundo, era un hombre listo después de todo.

_madamu . merīgōrando tatoe aishite ite mo_

_madamu . merīgōrando ichiya kagiri no yume_

_ano hi mamore nakatta ni nin kawashi atta chikai_

_(__Madam Merry Go Round__ Es capaz de amar_

_Madam Merry Go Round__ Los sueños de una noche_

_Hoy en día no puede proteger las promesas hechas entre dos personas.)_

Él era un hombre que amaba a su hijo, y a pesar de que sabía que poco tiempo le quedaba de vida se aseguraría de sacarle, a pesar de que este ya fuera un hombre adulto. Su sueño, su profecía ya estaba empezando, solo quedaba poco tiempo, solo había una esperanza.

Cumpliría esa promesa…

_madamu . merīgōrando yuuen chi no joou_

_madamu . merīgōrando tejou tsuki no aruji_

_mokuba no ue kara mi ta ka ri some no risoukyou ( yūtopia )_

_(__Madam Merry Go Round__ Reina del Parque de Atracciones_

_Madam Merry Go Round__ Señora de las esposas_

_Desde un caballo balancín ves tú transitoria Utopía.)_

Llamo al senado, a su hijo y a Roderich Edelstein. Y les conto sobre los eventos que habían de suscitarse.

-¡Habla en serio majestad! –dijo uno de sus hombre.

-Así es, mucho me temo, pronto él mundo será destruido por el "pecado"

Los hombres presentes agacharon la cabeza pensativos. Roderich sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-¿Es eso verdad padre? –pregunto Ludwig

L rey asintió.

-Pero no se preocupen, hay una única solución…

Los presentes le miraron ansiosos por la única salvación.

-Necesitamos la fuerza de un ente mayor. A los Dioses Dragones…

_Madamu merīgōrando sekai ga koware te mo_

_Madamu. merīgōrando watashi ha koko ni iru_

_Mawari tsudukete ima ha subete wasure te shimae baii_

_(Madam Merry Go Round __Incluso si el mundo se rompe_

_Madam Merry Go Round__ Yo estaré aquí_

_Mientras continúa girando, solo olvida todo.)_

**Bueno, Ariasu-sama confiesa que quizá no fue el mejor fic, pero realmente la canción es difícil, (si gustan búsquenla en youtube), así que creo que mi interpretación fue lo mejor que Ariasu-sama ha podido hacer.**

**En fin, per favore, dejen a Ariasu-sama dudas, comentarios, sugerencia pasta (pasta! ~)**

**Chao y hasta el siguiente fic. PROJECT MA.**


	2. Project MA

**Hellow mina, Ariasu-sama de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de la saga, la canción es "**_**PROJECT MA**_**" ve~ y con un invitado especial.**

**?: Encantado de estar aquí.  
Ariasu-sama: es… ¡Iggy!**

***aplausos***

**Iggy:** **please silent, y no me llames Iggy, mi nombre es Reino Unido de Gran…**

**Ariasu: si, si, como sea, Artie~ (Iggy: yo no…) A seguir con el fic.**

**A propósito de él, Ariasu-sama es tan distraída que olvido decir algo: el desfile de las sombras y los bandidos con zapatos rojos son de la canción "**_**RED SHOE PAREDO**_**", Ariasu-sama la incluyo en la historia, es de Mothy, si gustan oírla pueden encontrarla en youtube, a Ariasu-sama le encanto, tal vez también sea parte del fic.**

**Sin más a el fic.**

DISCLAIMER: ni vocaloid ni Hetalia son propiedad de Ariasu-sama, las canciones a usar son de Mothy y el programa vocaloid, hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz.

ADVERTENCIAS: Un poco de yaoi GerIta ve~ y demencia de Ariasu-sama.

**NOTAS DE ARIASU-SAMA: Abra parejas yaoi, al parecer de Ariasu-sama abra un poco y mención de mpreg, si no te gusta no leas ve~**

**Iggy: por lo demás a disfrutar **

**Ariasu-sama: ya oyeron a Iggy-sama *o***

_Kore wa hajimari no monogatari, nanikara katari mashou ka?_

_(Esta es la Historia del inicio, __¿por dónde debería de comenzar?)_

Se corrió el rumor. El mundo estaba en peligro, cerca del caos y la destrucción. El pueblo de Levianta hallaba consuelo en la única solución que había, la que el difunto rey Germania Moonlit dio, hacer que los Dioses dragones reencarnaran como los Dioses Gemelos.

A través de inseminación artificial una mujer o doncel podría da a luz a los Dioses Gemelos. El proyecto comenzó. Pero los esfuerzos parecían inútiles, las "semillas" rechazaban a toda mujer y doncel. Ninguna (o) resistía el embrión. Pronto descubrieron que la única forma era que la "madre" fuera una mujer o doncel con magia.

-¿Pero donde encontraremos a alguien así?, pregunto un científico.

-Si mal no recuerdo –comenzó Roderich acomodándose sus lentes con el dedo índice y medio- en un pueblo no muy lejano, creo que se llama Nemu, hay un doncel que es un brujo.

-Entonces abra que ir a verlo –comento Ludwig…

_Watashi no namae wa Ibu = Zuvezuda, __kono kuni de ichiban no majo_

_(Mi nombre es Eva Zvezda, la mejor bruja de este país)_

La persona elegida era un doncel delgado y lindo, de ojos y cabellos castaños con un rulito antigravedad, parecía un chico muy bueno y amable. Y también era un gran brujo. Su nombre era Feliciano Vargas. Se lo llevaron al castillo de Levianta donde algunos científicos le contaron la situación. El encargado era un tipo fuerte, alto y de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás. Él era el hijo del rey Germania.

_Aisuru kare no na wa ADAMU, totemo yuushuu na kagakusha_

_(El nombre de mi amado es Adam, un científico muy bueno)_

Ludwig Moonlit, él era un hombre joven y bastante listo. Pero ya no era la persona amable que alguna vez fue, su carácter había cambiando mucho por algo que paso.

Él era el científico a cargo del proyecto de los Dioses, y secundado por un amigo de la infancia, Roderich.

Ludwig era el mejor científico del país.

_Kare wa watashi ni kuchidzuke shite kou itta no_

_"Kimi wa kore kara kami no haha "MEMU AREFU" ni naru"._

_(El me beso y me dijo "tú te convertirás en la Madre de los dioses")_

Cuando Feliciano conoció a Ludwig no sabía cuántas cosas cambiarían en él, comenzando con su corazón…

-Déjennos a solas, necesito hablar con él –dijo Ludwig.

Los demás obedecieron, pero Roderich se quedo de brazos cruzados y levanto una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-Se ve asustado –dijo Ludwig señalando lo obvio, el doncel no se sentía muy a gusto con tantos hombre rodeándole.

-Está bien, vendré dentro de poco, asegúrate de explicarle todo.

Roderich salió de la habitación real dejando a los dos solos.

Ludwig vio a Feliciano y este se asusto un poco, el hombre robusto le ponía nervioso.

-Ve~ Lo siento! –dijo casi llorando- lo que sea que he hecho perdónenme…!

-Eh –Ludwig se descoloco- yo no…

-Soy un brujo bueno lo juro! –dijo juntando las manos y arrodillándose ante el hijo del rey.

-No es…

-Tengo parientes en Evillius, soy bueno y como pasta, amo la… mph…

Ludwig no soportaba la histeria y utilizo lo único que le funcionaria la perfección. Lo beso.

Al comienzo solo fue un toque dulce y cálido que se torno apasionado, Ludwig disfrutaba y Feliciano también, con su corazón a mil y completamente rojo, era su primer beso.

Cuando el aire escaseaba se separaron.

Ludwig acaricio la mejilla de Feliciano con ternura y le sonrió.

-Tú te convertirás en la "madre" de los dioses.

-ve~?

_Yami no isan "tsumi" Sore wa yagate kuni wo horobosu_

_Idai na yogensha sou tsugeta_

_("El legado Obscuro (Pecado)" destruirá el país pronto, La gran profeta lo dijo)_

-Que quieres decir –pregunto Feliciano confundido.

-Mi pa… es decir, el rey Moonlit profetizo un acontecimiento.

-El rey, escuche de él, ¿no es Moseaur Merry Go Round?

-Si, es él.

-Mmm, ¿y qué dice la profecía?

Ludwig se alejo un poco de la cama donde Feliciano estaba sentado.

-Dice que el mundo conocerá la destrucción, por el legado oscuro.

-Ve~! –dijo asustado el doncel.

_Fusegu tedate wa ni hiki no shinryuu no tensei_

_(La manera a de evitar esto es con la reencarnación de los dos dioses dragones)_

-Pero no te preocupes –trato de tranquilizarlo Lud.

-Pero el mundo será destruido, escuche que Moseour Merry Go Round nunca se equivocaba en las predicciones.

-Si, pero nos ha dado una solución.

Feliciano lo vio sorprendido e interrogante.

-L a solución e bastante simple en realidad. La única manera es hacer que renazcan los Dioses Dragones en los Dioses Gemelos.

-Ah, que bien, pero, ¿cómo lo harían?

_"Kami no futago" wo tanjou saseyou_

_(Los dioses Gemelos deben ser dados a luz)_

-Es un proyecto de alto secreto, y alto riesgo del que yo estoy encargado –dice Ludwig.

Se acerca al chico peli-castaño, se sienta junto a él y le acaricia la mano, Feliciano se sonroja, pero por alguna razón no se aparta, ese chico le recuerda a su primer amor.

_Keikaku shidou hahaoya kouho wo sagase_

_(El proyecto comienza, la posible madre comienza a ser buscada)_

-Se trata de conseguir una mujer o doncel que pueda dar a luz a los Dioses, la posible futura madre se comenzó a buscar desde hace algunos meses.

-¿La encontraron? –pregunto Feliciano inocentemente…

-Fue muy difícil la verdad.

-¿Por qué? Hay muchas mujeres y donceles…

_Maryoku ni sugureta onna wo sagasu no da_

_(Buscando por la mujer con una magia excelente.)_

-Las "semillas" rechazaban a las… -el rubio no sabía que decir, no podía decir tan descaradamente "sujetos de pruebas"- …posibles madres.

-Ve~ -dijo Feliciano sin estar seguro de que decir en esa situación, vio hacia las grandes puertas de cristal que daban a un balcón, se hacía de noche, seguro su fratello y cuñado estarían preocupados.

Ludwig noto la mirada del chico (aunque bien podría ser más viejo que él), seguro pensaba en la familia que dejaba atrás…

-Feliciano.

-Ve~! –dijo asustado, pues la voz del rubio había salido muy seria.

-Lo siento, no deseaba asustarte.

-Nessun problema –dijo sonriente.

-La persona elegida debe tener gran magia, saberla dominar, tu entiendes…

Feliciano paso saliva, parecía que realmente lo que pensaba era correcto.

_"Ma (M.A.)" ni erabareshi mono ga sou, konokuni no atarashii joou._

_(La persona elegida se convertirá en MA, y será la nueva reina de este país)_

-Esa persona no puede ser nadie más que tú Feliciano –dijo desde los grandes ventanales donde podía ver los jardines de rosas.

-Y-yo –dijo temeroso- ¡Es imposible! –salto de la cama.

Ludwig se acerco a él y el doncel retrocedió hasta chocar con la puerta, buscando el picaporte.

-¡Espera…!

La puerta se abrió, Feliciano volteo asustado, era Roderich, acomodándose las gafas.

-Sie Oberflächemmaterial die Zeit (se acabo el tiempo) –dijo el científico de lentes.

-Estaba a punto de hablar del tema importante –dijo Ludwig fríamente.

Feliciano retrocedió.  
-Basta de amabilidades. Feliciano Vargas, entre tantos hechiceros has sido elegido para convertirte en Mem Aleph, el próximo gobernante de Levianta.

Feliciano abrió los ojos conmocionado. Viviendo en un pequeño y modesto pueblo con su amado hermano gemelo y el esposo de este. Ser rey… no es algo que desee.

-Y-yo no…

-No puedes negarte –dijo Edelstein fríamente.

_Doushite watashi ga erabareta no ka wa wakaranai_

_(No entiendo porque fui yo elegida)_

Feliciano solo tembló un poco. Mientras Roderich y la guardia real se alejaba, Ludwig lo conforto…

Eso fue hace casi dos meses.

Ahora Feliciano, vestido de ropas reales veía como los científicos trabajaban, aun estaba inseguro.

Si habían tantas brujas y brujos en el reino, que seguro podrían querer ser reyes, ¿por qué él? Hacia tanto que no veía a sus familiares.

Desde el centro de operaciones donde veían que las semillas estuvieran en perfectas condiciones, Ludwig vio a Feliciano, aun con cara sombría y triste. Debe ser difícil ser separado de tu familia y amigos. Él lo sabía bien.

Se acerco a él, tenía algo de remordimiento.

_Kare wa "daijoubu da" to dakishimete kureta_

_(Él dijo "Está Bien", y me abrazo)_

Feliciano camino por los grandes pasillos del hermoso castillo hasta que sintió que alguien tomaba su brazo. Era Ludwig, su amante, lo único bueno que tenía en ese lugar.

-Lud –dijo Feliciano, mañana seria el momento en el que le implantarían las semillas, estaba asustado. Ludwig lo sabía.

El musculoso rubio abrazo al doncel con fuerza, pero solo la suficiente, para que se sintiera mejor.

-Está bien Feliciano, nada malo pasara.

Feliciano se acurruco en el abrazo de su amante.

-Aún no estoy seguro.

_(Después de que todo sea hecho, celebraremos nuestra boda)_

Ludwig al verla tanta indecisión por parte del doncel elegido tuvo algo de inspiración.

Lo separo un poco de él para que pudieran verse a los ojos.

-Feliciano, ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos la semana pasada?

El chico asintió.

-Bueno, eh pensado, y si… -no sabía cómo continuar esto, era obvio que lo había por proteger su interés, mientras más pronto convenciera al chico más rápido se haría esto- y si, al concluir el proyecto… tu y yo nos casamos.

Los ojos de Feliciano se iluminaron, como cualquier doncel o mujer del mundo, siempre había soñado con casarse y formar una familia. Abrazo muy fuertemente a Ludwig mientras aceptaba entre lágrimas de felicidad, después de todo, él amaba tanto a rubio.

Este le devolvió el abrazo sin estar tan seguro. Se sentía culpable pues el mago de la aldea de Nemu no tenía idea de lo que pasaría. Cuando los dos Dioses Gemelos renacieran Feliciano se convertiría en rey… pero jamás podría ver a los pequeños de nuevo.

(En nuestro lugar favorito, el bosque de Eldoh, solo los dos juntos.)

-Ve~, que felicidad Lud, vamos a ser muy felices, lo prometo.

-Eh –dijo asintiendo, aunque no estaba muy convencido.

-Lud, Lud, ¿dónde nos casaremos?.

Feliciano se separo de Ludwig para verse a los ojos y luego el chico sonrió- tiene que ser un lugar hermoso.

-Podríamos casarnos en el bosque de Eldoh –dijo Ludwig sonriendo, aparentando entusiasmo.

El bosque de Eldoh pertenecía al país vecino a Levianta, era un bosque muy grande y muy hermoso, revestido de verde. Ludwig llevaba allí a Feliciano cada vez que este se sentía atrapado en el castillo. Era el lugar favorito de ambos.

-¡si! –consintió el doncel muy contento, ese lugar era el más hermoso que había visto en su no tan corta vida.

Ludwig dejo que una alegría que no sentía le invadiera, mientras el brujo hablaba sobre los planes, y como de cerca estaría su hermano y cuñado para invitarlos…

_(Las semillas de Dios incrustadas. En la cuna espero el nacimiento de los dioses.)_

Finalmente el día llego, Feliciano estaba muy nervioso, pero su amante estaba con él en todo momento, así que no se preocupaba.

El lugar era el laboratorio donde tanto vio a Lud y a Roderich. Era como cualquier laboratorio, con muchas maquinas y varios tubos (grandes, medianos, chicos y enormes) con liquido verdoso. Y en el centro bajo una luz muy intensa había una cama.

Feliciano fue conducido hay con cuidado. El ojiazul se encontraba cerca monitoreando algo en el computador. El que se le acerco era el hombre de los lentes, Roderich.

-Cuenta del 10 al cero –dijo mientras le ponía una máscara que cubría su nariz y boca- cuando despiertes ya todo habrá terminado.

Y Feliciano tuvo mucho sueño cerrando los ojos mientras un extraño olor le embriagaba los sentidos…

…

Cuando despertó no se encontraba en sus habitaciones, sino en unas completamente blancas, las mantas, paredes, su ropa, todo y no había ninguna ventana.

Toco su vientre, _sentía_ algo allí.

Una puerta que no había notado se abrió, por ella entro su amado.

-¡LUD!.

-No te exaltes –dijo a modo de regaño.- es mejor que reposes, hace poco que la inserción termino, debes descansar.

El doncel asintió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar aquí?

-Más o menos dos meses.

-¡Ve~?

-Debes descansar, vendré a verde todos los días durante el tiempo que tú quieras.

El chico volvió a asentir…

Y así comenzaron sus nueve meses esperando a los dioses gemelos.

_Kore wa hajimari no monogatari, nanikara katareba ii ka?_

_(Esta es la Historia del inicio, __¿por dónde debería de comenzar?)_

Un mes antes de la llegada de Feliciano Vargas al castillo real de Levianta.

Sala del consejo. 23:40 hrs.

7 hombres altos vestidos con sus mejores trajes, y algunos con blancas batas de laboratorio, se encontraban reunidos. Algunos tenían cara de pena, otros tenían cara seria. Y uno de ellos una indiferente. La razón de la junta no era la gran cosa, tampoco lo más secreto de lo secreto, de hecho era bastante simple. El rey había muerto hacia unas horas dando su último mensaje a cada unos de los reunidos, especialmente dos de ellos.

-Es oficial –dijo un hombre de pelo castaño y lentes, el más bajo de todos, pero no era el tipo de hombres que se dejaban intimidar, sino que era del tipo de los que intimidan, él lo lograba con su sola presencia- nuestro rey acaba de fallecer. Mañana al amanecer se dará la noticia en el reino.

-Vaya, -soltó otro, uno grande y corpulento de barba ya cana y rolliza- entonces el que sucederá serás tú Ludwig, ¿verdad?

Antes de que el nombrado abriera la boca la palabra la gano Roderich.

-Claro que no.

Sus pocas palabras sorprendieron y alarmaron a los presentes, e hicieron que otro enfureciera.

-¿A qué te refieres Roderich? –pregunto el hijo del rey en tono tranquilo.

-¿No es obvio Ludwig?

-Aparentemente no puyes no lo entiendo.

-Siempre creí que tu capacidad de cognición era admirable.

Ludwig apretó los puños.

-Vamos ustedes dos, no es momento de pelearse- trato de tranquilizar el más anciano de los presentes, ya bastante viejo y encorvado con una larga barba blanca- el rey acaba de morir, no deberían pelear a pocas horas de su fallecimiento.

-Tiene toda la razón –concedieron los dos, pero con miradas hostiles.

Boku no namae wa ADAMU = MUUNRITTO, kono kuni de ichiban no kagakusha.

_(Mi nombre es Adam Moonlit. El mejor científico del país.)_

-Es verdad –dijo otro hombre, joven y de cabello negro- lo que debemos hacer es pensar en el siguiente sucesor y en la profecía.

-¿El próximo sucesor no sería Lud? –pregunto un hombre joven y alvino de ojos carmesí.

-Es verdad –concedió otro- el es Ludwig Moonlit, el hijo del rey, debería sucederle él.

Muchos apoyaron la idea, el "heredero" sonrió con prepotencia, era obvio que el sucedería a su padre.

-Me temo que no es así –dijo con calma el de lentes.

Los presentes lo miraron interrogante.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Ludwig con ira contenida, ese hombre le exasperaba.

-Si señorito –dijo el albino con burla- ¿qué quieres decir?

-Ludwig Moonlit, Gilbert Clockworker, lo que pasa es que necesitamos un "cebo" para atraer a las y los posibles Mem Aleph.

-¿? –general.

_Zannen na oshirase ga aru keikaku wa shippai datta_

_(Desafortunadamente tengo muy trises noticias, el proyecto fue un fracaso.)_

11 mese después de la llegada de Feliciano Vargas al castillo.

Laboratorio Alfa Superior. 02:30 hrs.

Feliciano se encontraba rodeado de algunos médicos y donceles. Que le atendían, estaba en labor de parto.

Ludwig y otros científicos operaban detrás de un cristal protector con computadores para analizar.

Ludwig estaba nervioso, las pulsaciones del corazón de Feliciano se hacían más lentas, como si de un momento a otro fuera a fallar.

-Administren más suero –dijo Roderich con una tabla con las radiografías recientes.

-Hay problemas señor Moonlit, señor Edelstein, hay una falla en la administración del suero.

Ludwig le quito los documentos a uno de los doctores.

-¿Por qué la falla? –pregunto desesperado, intentando conservar un poco de la calma que sabia no tenia.

-No lo sabemos, hay algo en el sistema del doncel.

-¿Qué?

-Se supone que su dieta fue altamente regulada y muy restringida para evitar esto –dijo Roderich viendo como Feliciano se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.- A este paso el proyecto fracasará.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer.

-No, si no sabemos qué cosa se le ha administrado entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Los gritos del doncel llegaban a través del vidrio blindado.

-Señor Moonlit –dijo una doctora que acababa de abandonar el centro de operación- la vida del joven Vargas está en riesgo, debemos tomar medidas en seguida señor. ¿Qué hacemos?

Ludwig se quedo en silencio, sintiendo lentamente el pánico apoderarse de él.

-Ludwig decide ya, ¿qué hacemos?

-Sálvenle la vida –dijo Roderich sorprendiendo a todos.

-Aun nos quedan las últimas semillas, podemos volver a intentar en un mes, pero hay que salvarlo, nos será casi imposible encontrar otro MA.

_Umareta futago wa sude ni shinde ita_

_(Cuando los gemelos nacieron ya estaban muertos.)_

Feliciano dormitaba, después de todo el proceso, en las blancas habitaciones. Ludwig lo veía, tenía un rostro cansado y con ojeras, estaba muy pálido y delgado, y aun sudaba un poco.

-Debió ser muy doloroso, verdad, Feli –dijo conteniendo las lagrimas mientras acariciaba las mejillas de este.

Feliciano al sentir las tiernas caricias en su faz abrió los ojos y vio a su amado. Le sonrió.

Los labios del rubio temblaron, trato de devolverle la sonrisa, pero sin éxito.

-¿Qué pasa Lud? Sonríe, ya termino.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Adolorido ve~ -le sonrió de nuevo, pero era extraño, Ludwig tenía cara sombría.

Feliciano recordaba lo doloroso que fue dar a luz, todo el mundo gritando, sobre todo él, pero sentía que algo pasaba aquí, algo muy serios.

-¿Puedo ver a mis bebes? –sujeto la mano de Ludwig, y este se la estrujo un poco casi imperceptiblemente.- Ve~, se que Roderich dijo que no podía ser hasta en dos meses, pero tú eres el encargado Lud… ¿puedo verlos?

Ludwig derramo un par de lágrimas ¿Qué había hecho?

-No es posible Feliciano –lo abrazo muy fuerte, escondiendo su cara en la curvatura del cuello de este.

-¿Por qué?, solo un momentito, solo uno chiquito, y luego me portare bien –dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa, sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-El proyecto fue un fracaso, los gemelos murieron antes de nacer Feliciano.

Los ojos castaños se dilataron de horror…

_Kore de boku no yabou mo subete yume to kieta._

_(Todas mis ambiciones y mis sueños desaparecieron.)_

Ludwig salió del cuarto varias horas después, Feliciano había estado llorando a voz de cuello hasta que se quedo dormido. El pecho del rubio dolía demasiado, era sofocante.

Todo había fracasado, todo se había perdido, sus sueños y ambiciones junto a los gemelos. Todo fue en vano.

Ya no podría gobernar Levianta como se supone debía hacerlo, ya no podría castigar a Roderich y al resto del senado, ya no podía casarse… al menos no con alguien que no fuera Feliciano.

Habían muchas cosas que ya no podría hacer. Sentía que su cuerpo pesaba mucho, así que se recargo en la puerta del cuarto del doncel y se dejo resbalar hasta tocar el suelo. Se permitió llorar en silencio, era hora de desahogarse.

_"Ma (M.A.)" keikaku boku ni totte, r_iyou shite kono kuni wo shihai shite yaru

_(El proyecto MA es una oportunidad caída del cielo para mí, __usándola, podría gobernar este país.__)_

Recordó de pronto un montón de cosas.

Hacía casi un año atrás que se entero del proyecto MA, como le había llamado su propio padre. Y que la persona elegida seria quien gobernara Levianta. Era su oportunidad. Así podría gobernar y castigar a quien lo merecía a través de MA.

_Genrouin soshite SETO boku kara_

_(__El senado y Seth alejaron a mi madre de mí)_

Recordó como cuando apenas era un niño que su padre había sido encerrado en el castillo por una enfermedad. Apenas lo podía ver, aun siendo un niño, antes podía verlo una vez a la semana, después fue un par de veces al mes hasta que casi no podía verlo.

Estaba seguro que una de las causas de muerte de su padre, fue que el ya no pudo estar a su lado y murió de tristeza y soledad.

_Hahaoya wo ubatta aitsura ni ima koso seisai wo_

_(Ahora es el momento de castigarlos.)_

Se lleno de odio hacia los responsables, sobre todo Roderich que tenia controlado al consejo y además le había quitado el trono como legitimo heredero para dáselo a un simple plebeyo o plebeya para que pudiera ser Mem Aleph teniendo una gran recompensa.

Pero se vengaría, había jurado que quien sea que fuera la próxima MA, él la seduciría y con un extra especial el gobernaría a la sombra, y haría que Roderich y el resto pagaran por lo que le hicieron a su madre.

_Keikaku shidou kouhosha wa NEMU no mura no majo_

_(El proyecto comienza, la candidata era la bruja de la aldea de Nemu)_

-Si mal no recuerdo –decía Roderich- en un pueblo no muy lejano, creo que se llama Nemu, hay un doncel que es un brujo.

Un escuadrón liderado por Roderich fueron a ver al doncel que podría ser el próximo MA.

Ludwig no pudo ir, los lugares a los que no podía ir eran demasiados, y los lugares a los que podía eran muy pocos. Él también se sentía encadenado al castillo de sus padres. Pero tenía un plan para poder "embrujar" al brujo. Después de todo él era el líder.

_Chikadzuki yuuwaku jibun no koibito ni shita_

_(La tentación de acerco, ella se convirtió en mi amante)_

Recordaba. Se acerco a él con el claro propósito de enamorarlo, que confiara en el por sobre los demás, que le abriera su corazón, que se convirtiera en su amante. De esa manera, a pesar de que el doncel se convirtiera en MA, el podría gobernar por detrás del trono, el brujo de Nemu solo sería su títere. Nada más, y posiblemente, si se le resistía le cortaría los hilos a la "muñeca"

_"Sennouyaku" wo tsukaeba kantan na koto_

_(Usar el veneno (Droga de lavado de Cerebro), hará las cosas más fáciles.)_

Recuerda.

Cuando _esa_ persona le dio un frasco, una simple poción que le lavaría el cerebro al chico, de esa manera serias más fácil controlarlo y que se rindiera a su voluntad. No había riesgos. Su plan era perfecto. Además parecía que Roderich no se había dado cuenta de lo que tramaba. Además parecía que el chico sentía atracción por él.

_Mayoi nado nakatta hazu na no ni._

_(Sin ninguna vacilación, lo hice.)_

Mientras el chico tomaba un poco de vino antes de las pruebas para ver si su cuerpo era adaptable a las semillas, Ludwig vacio discretamente una generosa pasión en el vino. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Feliciano cayó a sus pies. Pero al parecer el chico se había enamorado de él… y él…

Golpeo su cabeza con la pared, tratando de deshacerse de todos esos horribles recuerdos.

_Itoshii IBU yo kimi wo kowashite shimatte gomen ne_

_(Mi querida Eve, por favor perdóname por haberte arruinado.)_

Al día siguiente Ludwig entro a la habitación blanca y vio algo que le lastimo el corazón.

Feliciano estaba despierto, con sus manos estirando sus cabellos, las lagrimas recorriéndole el rostro deformado por el horror. Sufría, sus gritos ahogados, sus expresiones, todo, todo indicaba que sufría.

-Lud –dijo lastimeramente- mis bebes… i miei bambini…

Oculto su cara en las rodillas mientras las abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho con las manos. Lloraba muy lúgubremente.

Ludwig no resistió y corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente contra su pecho. Acariciándole la cabeza y la espalda para que se tranquilizara. No podía imaginarse el dolor de perder a los bebes.

-Lo lamento Feliciano. Lo lamento muchísimo.

-¿Ve~?

_Boku no gosan wa futago ga shinda koto to_

_(Por mis errores de cálculo, los gemelos murieron)_

-Es mi culpa.

-¿A qué te refieres Lud?

-Yo, yo falle en los cálculos, su hubiera prestado más atención, los gemelos no habrían muerto. Es mi culpa que estés así.

-Eso no es así, yo no fui fuerte por mi y ellos.

Ambos lloraron, Ludwig un poco, se sentía demasiado culpable.

-Lud –dijo el hechicero con la voz ronca por tanto llorar y gritar- ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?

Ludwig abrazo a Feliciano, este se acurruco en su pecho.

_Riyou suru tsumori de issho ni kurashita kimi wo_

_(Pero como lo propusimos, nos fuimos a vivir juntos)_

-Van a tratar de implantarte las últimas semillas que quedan.

Feliciano tembló.

-No quiero, no puedo, ¡no quiero!- se paro de golpe, el rostro de nuevo estaba distorcionado por el terror, era una cara casi demente.

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO ME OBLIGUES!

-Feliciano, tranquilo.

El chico de Nemu cayó de rodillas al piso sin expresión en el rostro.

-No puedo, si los pierdo… yo…

Ludwig lo abrazo.

-No lo permitiré. No te pude proteger, pero esta vez sí, no permitiré que sufras de nuevo.

-Lud –le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?

-Huyamos.

-¿ve~? ¿Huir? ¿Dónde?

-A un lugar lejano, ¿qué tal Eldoh?

-Ve~ -Feliciano sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo- eso me gustaría mucho, ve~.

_Hontou ni suki ni natte shimatta koto._

_(Entonces me di cuenta de que en verdad te amo.)_

Y solo al ver esa sonrisa en Feliciano lo entendió. La culpabilidad por hacerle eso. El cariño que le tenía. Las incontrolables ganas de protegerlo a cualquier costo. La ira que le daba cada vez que alguien lo veía. Lo que sentía al verlo, besarlo, abrazarlo.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba de verdad. Estaba enamorado irremediablemente de Feliciano.

Lo abrazo y lo beso fuertemente.

Esa misma noche tomaron algunas posesiones y dinero y salieron amparados por la noche hacia su nuevo hogar. Tomados de la mano.

_Saa ano mori de kekkonshiki wo shiyou, futari no okiniiri no ERUDO no mori de._

_(Ven, tengamos una boda en el bosque, en nuestro lugar favorito, _

_el bosque de Eldoh, solo los dos juntos)_

Una semana después de llegar al bosque encontraron una casa, se la compraron al dueño y la arreglaron para vivir allí. Decoraron los arboles y los arbustos de muchas flores y luego, una boda sencilla, solo ambos, jurando su amor al bosque y a la luna.

Ludwig no pudo para de apreciar lo hermoso que era Feliciano, vestido de blanco, no era elegante pues no tenían muchas cosas, pero se veía muy hermoso.

_"Aishite iru yo" "AISHITERU WA'_

_("Te amo" "Te amo")_

El sacerdote era un árbol grande y viejo, Feliciano lo saludo, Ludwig se sorprendió al ver que este hablaba. Era el legendario árbol de Eldoh. El auspicio la boda. Y ante él ambos se confesaron su amor.

-Feliciano Vargas, juro protegerte, amarte y respetarte hasta el día de nuestra partida del mundo.

-Ludwig, yo también juro amarte y respetarte, y también protegerte, tanto como dure nuestra vida.

Intercambiaron anillos. De ambos labios salió un "te amo" y sellaron el pacto con un beso.

_Hoshi ga kowareta yoru tsuki to hoshi wa minami sora sugata wo keshita._

_~SETO no keikaku'_

_(Las estrellas de la noche fueron corrompidas,_

_la luna y las estrellas en el cielo del sur desaparecieron.)_

Y entre besos y caricias ambos se fundieron en uno. Todo dejo de existir en ese instante, salvo el otro. Ambos disfrutaron su mutua compañía hasta el final.

Y algo dentro de Feliciano comenzó a desaparecer.

_Kore wa hajimari no monogatari, nanikara katareba ii ka ne_

_(Esta es la historia del inicio, ¿por dónde debería de empezar?)_

Roderich Edelstein era el hijo de un noble y su amante, jamás fue reconocido por su padre, criándose solo con su madre que trabajaba de prostituta, conociendo la crueldad del mundo. Odiando al hombre que fuera su padre. Cuando la legítima mujer de ese hombre no podía darle hijos varones fue a ver a su ex-amante. A cambio de cuidar del niño y ofrecerle lo mejor él le pagaría las deudas a la mujer más una buena suma de dinero. Ella no quería aceptar por su hijo. Pero él quería que su madre viviera mejor, así que la convenció para que aceptara. Pero jamás acepto el apellido de ese hombre.

_Boku no namae wa SETO = TOWAIRAITO, kono kuni de ichiban no kagakusha._

_(El mejor científico de este país, mi nombre es Seth Twiright)_

Deshecho el apellido "Twiright", jamás podría aceptar llevar el apellido de ese hombre, y por las buenas o por las malas, él hombre tuvo que aceptar. Y él con orgullo se llamo Roderich Edelstein. Obviamente tampoco se quedaría quieto, esperando tranquilamente suceder a su padre como noble, en lugar de eso estudio arduamente y se convirtió en un gran científico. El mejor del país en opinión de muchos grandes de esa época. Se prometió que algún día destruiría el sistema de gobierno que perjudico a su madre durante muchos años.

Y cuando se entero de la profecía y del proyecto MA ideo un plan.

_"KAIN" to "ABERU" wa shippai_

_(__Caín y Abel fueron un fracaso)_

Vio el laboratorio que durante meses fue dedicado a los gemelos y a Feliciano. Vio la pizarra donde Ludwig anoto las formulas. Tomo un borrador u un gis y borro un número para poner el que anteriormente había estado.

Caín y Abel nacieron muertos y Feliciano ya no podría tener bebes. Era su culpa por aceptar y seguir al hijo del rey, en vez de a él.

_"ADAMU" to "IBU" wa kieta_

_(Adam y Eve se han ido)_

-¡Señor! –dijo un oficial entrando apresurado por la puerta.

-El señor Ludwig y el joven Feliciano no están, se han ido.

Roderich vio el pizarrón sin prestarle gran atención al hombre.

-No importa, ya no son útiles.

-¿Señor?

-No me sirve un titiritero con moral y "ambiciones" que se me revele ni a una muleca rota.

El hombre no entendió las palabras de su superior.

El moreno solo veía el pizarrón.

-_Ludwig, debiste saber que este sería la consecuencia de tus actos –_pensó.

_Tsugi no "MEMU AREFU" wo sagasa nakereba naranai._

_(La siguiente Mem Aleph debe ser buscada)_

-En fin, abra que empezar a buscar a la próxima Mem Aleph.

-Si Señor –dijo el hombre y salió.

-Espero que esta vez sea una persona adecuada… y sumisa, debe simplemente acatar mis órdenes.

_Boku no yabou wo kanaeru tame ni_

_(En nombre de mi ambición)._

Entonces Roderich volvió a pensar en sus planes. Sus sueños y su gran ambición, estas no serian frenadas por un par de personas tontas e ilusas.

Una de las razones por las que Ludwig y él no se llevaban bien, aparte de crecer, es que eran muy parecidos, físicamente no, pero interna y mentalmente eran bastante parecidos.

El también pensaba usar al doncel de la aldea Nemu para reinar tras su trono, pero Ludwig le gano. Cuando el doncel le concedió su favor a este, él simplemente cayó de su gracia y estaba destinado a ser condenado.

La siguiente MA debería simplemente ser sumisa, o deberle un favor enorme.

Se acomodo los lentes mientras salía del lugar.

-En nombre de mi ambición, nada me importará. De ser preciso todo lo destruiré.

**Ve~ ¿qué tal? Esta vez le salió largo a Ariasu-sama por que la canción era entendible. Espero que les gustara.**

**Iggy: dejen comentarios esta vez, aunque yo no aparecí en escena *murmura, murmura***

**Descuida Iggy, ya tendrás tu oportunidad. Ariasu-sama ya escogió tu papel *sonríe macabramente***

**Iggy: lo aguardo con ansias *ironía* En fin, gracias por leer.**

**Kiku: y déjenle muchos reviews a Ariasu-chan.**

**¡KIKU! *O***

**Iggy: antes de despedirnos me gustaría agradecer cordialmente a _ por dejar un review y seguir a lady Alice.**

**Ariasu-sama ¬,¬**

**Iggy: pero tú nombre es Alice, el cual es un hermoso nombre.**

**DEMO! . Ariasu motto motto daisuki dayo, dakara Ariasu yondee te kudasai.**

**Kiku: ese es el espíritu Ariasu-chan.**

**Ve~ en fin, sobre el fic, Ariasu-sama sabe que es largo y que la actitud de los personajes implicados es un tanto "oc", pero es necesario, los países están apoyando a Ariasu-sama con el fic y Ariasu-sama les ha pedido que actúen con esta personalidad para adaptarse a la canción correspondiente.**

**En fin, harán a Ariasu-sama muy felices con cada comentario. Si se preguntan por qué algunos apellidos cambiaron ya verán por que.**

**?: ¡Oe!, ¿Por qué el awesome ore-sama tiene un apellido tan raro?**

**¡Gilbert! *o***

**Gil: kesesese, así es, el awesome yo honra tu fic con su presencia.**

**Bien (^****ԅ****^)/, pero la razón es spoiler, para las fans de las canciones de MOTHY, seguro que ya sabran a quien pertenecía el apellido. En fin, gracias de nuevo por leer.**

**Kiku: en verdad, arigatou gozaimasu.**

**Iggy: dejen comentarios por favor, con sus dudas, ánimos, criticas también.**

**Gil: y el grandioso yo sabrá sus nombres.**

**Ve~, si, bueno, hasta la próxima canción: "**_**ESCAPE OF THE WITCH SALMHOFER"**_

**Todos: hasta la próxima, cuídense.**


	3. Escape of the Witch Samhofer

…**Hellow mina (^u^)/ Ariasu-sama de nuevo, lamento la tardanza u.u**

**Gracias por leer y los comentarios XD, hacen a Ariasu-sama muy feliz.**

**Gil: y a mi más awesome.**

**¿Ve****? ¿Por qué Gilbert-sama?**

**Gil: porque obviamente gracias a mi awesome persona es que el fic tiene reputación y más fans. **

**Ve~ **

**?: Pues a mí no me gusto.**

**¿Ve~? ¿Austria-san?**

**Austria: a si es *echando humos***

**Gil: ¿y que trae al señorito podrido aquí?**

**Austria: deja de llamarme así por favor obakasan, pero, ¿por qué razón me pusiste de malo?**

**Porque te amo.**

**Gil y Austria: o.O**

**Ve~, es amor apache n.n# (y por qué no se me ocurrió nadie mejor nwn)**

**Iggy: bien, dejen de hablar en esta sección, y más si lo hacen antes que yo.**

**Gil: ¿y por qué cejotas?**

**Iggy: no me llames cejotas =,=# y es porque soy el país anfitrión.**

**Ve****~, es verdad, Ariasu-sama está en casa de Inglaterra, pero Ariasu-sama es de México, pero ahora estoy en la casa de Iggy.**

**Iggy: así es, por tanto yo debo ser el único que hable aquí.**

**?: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Esa voz…**

**América: así es, es el Hero que se coló en el fic, hahahaha**

**Iggy: América # *voz enojada***

**América: what dude? (…) no importa hahahahaha, el hero viene también a apoyar el fic y a meterse en el, no dejare que el malvado Iggy se apodere de él hahahahaha.**

**Wiiii, soy feliz, tantos países en el fic de Ariasu-sama fic *o***

**En fin, no los demoro más, ahora el fic:**

DISCLAIMER: ni vocaloid ni Hetalia son propiedad de Ariasu-sama, las canciones a usar son de Mothy y el programa vocaloid, hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz.

ADVERTENCIAS: Un poco de de AusHung indirecto ve~ y demencia de Ariasu-sama, además de la colaboración de mi gemelito *o* ALLEN!

Allen: *suspiros* tengo que escribir todo lo que digo y hago?

Ariasu: Si, es requisito.

Allen: Bueno, mi nombre es Alex (Allen!), si, como sea, en fin, estoy ayudando a mi hermanita con el fic, 1, porque me gusta Hetalia –mas por lo histórico que por otra cosa-

Ariasu: de hecho, la materia favorita de mi hermano es historia.

Allen: ¿tiene algo de malo? ¬¬

Ariasu: no ve~

Allen: en fin, también le ayudo porque soy fan nomber one de Hungría-chan y de las canciones de MOTHY, y por que consiento a mi hermanita.

Ariasu: osea que cumple mis caprichos =9. Sin más el fic.

Austria: en el que yo soy un bastardo *echando humos*

Gil: kesesese, amo a esta chica.

Ariasu: Gracias Gil.

Iggy y Allen: ¬¬#

_Hana chiru mori no michi kakenuketa_

_Akai futatsu no kajitsu mune ni daite yoru wo hashiru. Toubousha_

_(Por la senda del bosque donde caen las flores, corro abrazando dos frutos rojos contra mi pecho, corro en la noche. Yo, la fugitiva.)_

En medio de una oscura noche en la que ni la Luna ha decidido salir hay una silueta que corre en la oscuridad, encapuchada, abrazando dos grandes objetos contra su pecho.

No muy lejos de allí el alboroto hacia una desastre en el lugar del que escapo.

-¡No importa que encuentren a la bruja! –grito un hombre de lentes.

La mujer corría, esquivando arboles, brincando raíces, rasguñándose con ramas, enredándosele hojas, corría, debía hacerlo, a toda costa.

Los bultitos, escondidos en mantas, los sujetaba fuertemente, no se los daría.

Algo cálido escapaba de sus ojos dificultándosele la visión, y a lo lejos escuchaba la jauría de peligrosos perros, tratando de cazarla.

Pronto encontró un pequeño camino de piedra y tierra escondido entre los árboles y arbustos, sin demorar corrió por ella, casi cayendo algunas veces por los pétalos de las flores.

La fugitiva.

_Chichi mo shirazu haha mo shirazu, hitoribocchi de sodattekita_

_(No conocí a mi padre, no conocí a mi madre. He crecido completamente sola)_

Mientras corría la mujer de larga cabellera castaña recordaba un poco de su vida.

Recordaba como cuando siendo una niña se crio en las calles, jugaba con los niños, nunca con las niñas -de hecho ella misma creía que era un chico- muchas veces se preguntaba por qué ella no tenia padres, justo como sus amiguitos, todos los días a la plaza del pueblos aparecían los familiares de los niños y se los llevaban, dejándola sola hasta que oscureciera y justo después de evadir a los guardias dormía en las frías bancas del parque.

Algunas veces lloraba por su desfortunios, preguntándose quienes eran sus padres y por que la abandonaron.

_Hatachi no toki ai shita no wa, hitogoroshi no hanzaisha_

_(A los veinte años me enamore de un asesino perverso)_

Recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente.

Cuando cumplió veinte años y dejo su pueblo de origen estuvo vagabundeando sin un rumbo fijo. No recibió ayuda de nadie. Como siempre, sola.

Pero una persona la ayudo un poco cuando más lo necesitaba.

Era un hombre atractivo, era alto, de piel un poco bronceada, de extraños ojos rosa-rojizos, cabellos un poco revoloteado castaño con un gallito antigravedad, vestía ropas rojas con detalles dorados, botas hasta las rodillas cafes y una gabardina negra con detalles rojos. Se veía muy atractivo a la luz de la Luna. Solo él le ayudo.

Y ella, sin poder ser evitado se enamoro de esa persona. Él se hacía llamar Pale.

_Aku ni hikareta narab, mizukara mo somatte iku_

_(Si te sientes atraído por el mal, también acabaras salpicado.)_

Esa noche él le tendió una mano amablemente con la sonrisa más hermosa que ella jamás había visto.

La llevo a un refugio y le pago comida, agua y hospedaje. Ella no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa y preguntarse por que era tan amable con ella.

-Toma –dijo con una voz aristócrata, extendiéndole una bandeja con sopa humeante, una hogaza de pan y un vaso de agua- es poco, pero necesitas comer.

-Gracias -dijo ella tratando de disipar su sonrojo y nerviosismo, se sentó en la cama y se acerco a la bandeja a comer mientras él estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta- ¿No va a comer?

-No, estoy bien así. Pero no me trates de usted, puedo ver a simple vista que tenemos casi la misma edad. Tutéame, me llaman Pale Noël.

Ella no dijo nada de lo raro que era el nombre del hombre. Pero acepto.

-Bien, mi nombre es Elizaveta Salmhofer.

-¿Cómo el pueblo cerca de Belphe?

-Si –no dijo nada, un poco avergonzada de llevar por apellido el nombre de su aldea de origen.

-Es un nombre bonito, Elizaveta.

Ella se sonrojo y devolvió la sonrisa que Pale le regalaba.

Al poco tiempo Pere le ofreció viajar con él. Y ella acepto. Y a pesar de que al poco tiempo después se entero del oscuro camino por el que Pale le ofreció andar junto a él, ella lo seguía feliz y enamorada. Sin importarle cuan oscuro y sangriento fuese el sendero ella seguiría fielmente a su amado Pale.

_Soshite hito wa watashi o,__「__Majo__」__to yond__a_

_(Y a la gente como a mí, "bruja" te llamara.)_

El tiempo paso y Elizaveta siguió fiel y ciegamente a Pale hasta una organización criminal con un nombre extraño. Pero no le importo.

Junto a otros miembros de la organización hizo atrocidades innombrables, destruyo, arruino, asesino y demás solo por Pale.

Obviamente con el mismo paso del tiempo se hizo de una gran infama, la gente la reconocía al verla pasar, sus ojos verdes, su cabellos largo y castaño ondulado, las ropas que llevaba, suficiente descripción para huir sin dejar rastro.

Con la mala fama que venía junto a ella las personas comenzaron a llamarla bruja. Ella no podría garantizar ser bruja de verdad como las demás, pero de que le decían bruja, le decían. La malvada bruja de Salmhofer.

_Hanasaku aku no michi kakenuketa, akai senketsu wo abite_

_(Por la senda donde florece el mal, corro, bañada en roja sangre fresca.)_

Se encontraba viendo su arma, la que Pale le dio, la cuidaba con mucho aprecio, pero algo en su corazón la hacía sentirse rara, no es que fuera la culpa de haber matado a tantos o hacerlos sufrir, algo como "sentimientos" o "corazón" o "moral y ética" no eran necesarios en la organización, sino que sentía como un presentimiento, como el preludio de guerra, era una extraña sensación.

-Elizaveta –le llamo un hombre de bufanda- tenemos una junta importante da?

-Si claro, voy en seguida.

Y salió del sombría lugar siguiendo a su compañero, si ella era cruel entonces ese hombre frente a ella era sádico e inhumano, mil veces peor.

Llegaron a la sala de juntas donde había algunos miembros, la mayoría hombres, otros donceles, pero Elizaveta era la única de género femenino de los miembros importantes.

-¿Qué pasa Pale? –dijo un hombre con acento de la isla de Marlon, pelirrojo y un tanto cejon.

-Nada serio mi buen compañero, solo un asalto importante en un país cercano. Me eh enterado de algo realmente interesante que envolverá pronto a los países.

Los miembros se acomodaron en sus sillas.

-Señor B.

-Da?, bien, hace poco uno de nuestros espías nos informo que el reino contiguo estaban realizando una búsqueda incansable buscando una mujer o doncel para un proyecto ultra secreto.

-¿Y…? –dijo otro hombre con obvia impaciencia por el silencio del hombre de bufanda.

-Que el proyecto a fallado, y están susceptibles a un ataque poderoso kolkolkolkolkol –comenzó a reírse despiadadamente. Sus cercanos se alejaron un poco pero sonriendo.

-Correcto, atacaremos Levianta y el pueblo cercano Eldoh, V, VI y VII encárguense de Levianta, III y Eli les dejare especialmente Eldoh.

-Si –dijeron todos y se retiraron.

…

Elizaveta se encontraba en el pueblo de Eldoh, el cual ardía en llamas, los miembros de la organización criminal se encargaban de los civiles, las espadas de Elizaveta estaban manchadas de sangre, igual que su fina ropa y blanca piel. No entendía por qué debían hacer esto, ¿cuál era el objetivo? ¿qué ganaban asesinando?

-Eli –grito un rubio– ¡corre, llegaron los refuerzos especiales de los países aliados!

-Pero…

El muchacho se acerco a ella, su pistola la guardaba en su funda, también él estaba manchado de sangre.

-Tenemos lo que queríamos, debemos huir.

Ella asintió, y entre el humo escaparon, pronto Elizaveta perdió de vista a sus compañeros pero seguía corriendo sin cesar.

Manchada de sangre, todo y cada parte de su ser, corriendo en la senda oscura, por primera vez dándose cuenta de lo que hacía…

_Haitoku no ai ni nigekonda togabito_

_(La criminal huyo, aferrándose al amor corrupto.)_

Mas rápido, más deprisa, debía correr todo lo que sus piernas le dieran, no sabía dónde estaban sus compañeros, si los habían atrapado, si habían escapado, no sabía nada, sólo que tenía que ir a donde estaba Pale, su todo, la única razón que tenía para vivir, su único motivo, su razón.

Sentía como el agua salada escapaba de sus ojos, se limpio un poco, pero solo embarro sangre en ellos, deteniéndose un poco para limpiar apropiadamente.

Tenía que encontrara la forma de regresar junto a Pale.

-_"Si tomo un atajo por el bosque seguro llegare a la base antes que los demás" _–pensaba reanudando su carrera.

Adentrándose más en el extraño bosque, sintiendo sus instintos al máximo, corriendo sin parar, pero, apreciando el bonito lugar que ese bosque era.

_「__Kodomotachi ga dokoni mo inai__」__c__himamire de nakisakebu onna_

_("Mis niños no están por ninguna parte", grito la mujer teñida de sangre.)_

Escuchando los pasos de los carceleros acercándoseles lentamente aumento la velocidad. Corrió en zigzag, por los arbustos, por el arrollo, por los arboles, por donde sea, buscando una salida del laberinto de hojas… Cuando lo vio.

Deteniéndose junto a un camino de piedras y tierras estaba un joven doncel, definitivamente no mayor que ella, cubierto de sangre, llorando amargamente.

-Oye, tú…- dijo insegura mientras respiraba dificultosamente gracias al ejercicio previo.

El doncel de cabellos castaños y rulito antigravedad se sujeto a sus ropas. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y bañados en lagrimas, eso logro espantar un poco a la joven mujer.

-¡Mis niños! ¡Mis bebes! ¡No están!

-Y-yo…

Elizaveta trato de zafarse del sollozante doncel, no era posible, no quería pensar que ella y sus compañeros terminaron con la vida de unos pequeños.

-Suélteme, no tengo idea de donde están…

Pero el doncel no la soltaba, y peor aún, escuchaba pasos acercándose, pisadas de muchas personas, la encontrarían.

-¡suéltame! –dijo apuntándolo con la espada, bajando la guardia por el miedo de ser atrapada.

Pensando solamente en acabar al chico, viéndolo sin apartar la vista…

_Sore wo miorosu watashi ni totsujo, maki tsukerareta kusari_

_(Cuando aparte la vista de golpe las cadenas me oprimían.)_

La espada la elevo sobre su cabeza, apuntando la cabeza del peli castaño, lista para matar, cuando una milésima de segundo noto una sonrisa extraña de parte de este, y un segundo después algo le sujetaba fuertemente la mano.

-¡Ah! –grito de dolor, una mano más grande y fuerte que ella se la había roto, cayendo su fiel espada al suelo sin herir a nadie.

-Elizaveta Salmhofer –decía un hombre enfundado en armadura y con una máscara cubriéndole el rostro- queda detenida por pertenecer a la Pere Noél y por el asesinato de los hijos de Feliciano Moonlit.

-¿Qué…? –un hombre de aspecto cansado, joven y con un gallito raro se acerco bostezando al doncel, tapándolo con una manta llevándoselo fuera de su vista.

Cadenas grandes y pesadas comenzaron a oprimirla hasta lograr sumisión.

-¡Au!, esperen yo… ¡agh! –un puñetazo la mando al suelo.

Aunque ella no hubiese asesinado a los niños de ese doncel era parte de una importante organización criminal, cualquiera la reconocería.

La levantaron, ella apenas podría mover los músculos, un hombre grande de aspecto brusco la llevaba a cuestas a un carruaje de prisioneros, a lo lejos vio a su amado Pale.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban extendió el brazo hacia él… pero el sonrió con malicia, con una risa silenciosa y se fundió con las sombras.

Entonces Elizaveta, con gran dolor y lágrimas corriendo entendió que ella solo era un juguete para Pale, y al ser capturada ya no era necesaria…

En medio de la noche el grito de dolor de la bruja se escucho por todo el bosque…

_Tsumi wa itsuka sabakareru mono, roogoku wa mukishitsu de kuraku_

_(Algún día los pecados serán juzgados, en una oscura prisión de piedra.)_

No lloraría mas, no dejaría que nadie supiera cuanto le había dolido eso, siempre estando sola, para cuando encuentras a alguien que pensaste que al menos te apreciaba y te traicionara era doloroso, demasiado. Pero ella era fuerte, una mujer muy fuerte. No lloraría bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Estaba en un lugar extraño y oscuro, hecho de piedra estaba sentada y amarrada a una silla de metal y madera, vestía un traje raro y blanco, descalza, obviamente sin sus armas, pero limpia, una muchacha bonita de cabello castaño claro y corto con una cinta en el cabello le hizo el favor de limpiarla.

Elizaveta sabía que había llegado el fin. Que vida tan más patética vivió. No había nada bueno que mereciera la pena recordar, los momentos que antes considero recuerdos felices, ahora eran dolorosamente amargos. No había felicidad en ella, en su vida.

Al final de cuentas solo vivió para morir, ocupando espacio, solo eso, siendo una muñeca rota desde el principio, era obvio que terminarían deshaciéndose de ella.

Había sido juzgada (quizá antes de nacer) y la sentencia ya estaba dada, la muerte. Seria públicamente ejecutada en la gran plaza de Levianta, moriría al amanecer. Pero en ese lugar sin ventanas no sabía si era de noche o de día, no sabía cuánto le quedaba de vida, pero ya no le interesaba.

-_Si pudiera volver a renacer, desearía ser en una situación diferente _–pensó descuidadamente-_ desearía vivir larga y prósperamente, tranquila, enamorarme y ser correspondida, llegar a formar una familia… una vida tan tranquila es lo que me gustaría si renaciera… _[2].

_Shokei isu no mae ni tatta, kare ni nite iru kagakusha_

_(De pie junto a mi silla ejecutora hay un científico que se parece a él.)_

En el silencio del lugar escucho unas pisadas que la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Al levantar su vista sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¡Pale…! –rugió, aunque no sabía si era de dolor, ira o alegría al pensar que no la había abandonado.

-Lo siento –dijo acomodándose los anteojos

Elizaveta estaba a punto de gritarle un sinfín de cosas… cuando noto que era diferente, se parecía mucho Pale, pero era diferente, usaba lentes y ropas blancas –sabiendo que Pere odia ese color por sobre los demás-, su cabellos era castaño y de ojos morados, se parecía pero no era él.

-Yo no soy Pale –dijo calmado- mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein. Soy el científico a cargo de un importante proyecto.

Ella le envió una mirada que sin dudas decía "¿y qué?"

_Koko kara detai watashi, jikkendai ga hoshii kagakusha_

_Ima futari no rigai ga kasanatta_

_(Yo quiero salir de aquí; el científico quiere que sea la cobaya de un experimento._

_Ahora, los intereses de los dos se superponen.)_

-Dime estimada Elizaveta –ella hizo un sonido de reproche, no toleraba que ese tipo que no conocía le tratara con familiar- ¿Qué es lo que deseas ahora?

-Salir de aquí y golpear a Pale –dijo ella con rencor.

Roderich al escucharla soltó una pequeña risa aristocrática, tan diferente a la de Pale.

-Eres una mujer muy divertida, Elizaveta, puedo sacarte de aquí…

Ella retrocedió lo poco que le permitía la silla, ese hombre estaba muy cerca, ¿no conocía el espacio personal?

-… no puedo garantizar que le vayas a romper la cara a ese tal "Pale", pero puedo sacarte de aquí –la tomo de la barbilla para verse a los ojos, violetas contra verdes- y anular tu sentencia.

Ella guardo silencio súbitamente, hasta parecía que dejo de respirar, él se alejo lentamente de ella.

-Me gustaría darte tiempo a pensar, pero con la ejecución a la vuelta de la esquina (si me permites esa expresión) creo que encontraras que mi ofrecimiento es de lo mejor.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, tenía esperanzas de salvarse, y de encontrar a ese tipo y hacer que se las pague todas juntas… estaba por aceptar, cuando vio de nuevo a ese tipo, le daba algo de desconfianza, ¿por qué razón un extraño así como así le ofrece salvarle la vida, a ella, una asesina?, a menos que desease algo, no cuadraba.

-Antes de aceptar (porque lo hare), necesito saber cuáles son sus condiciones.

-Condiciones… vaya, eres más lista de lo que pensé Elizaveta Salmhofer.

Ella frunció el seño, si pareció que la ofendió.

-La verdad es que es sencillo, estamos en medio de un proyecto muy importante (te lo mencione, yo estoy a cargo), pero lamentablemente no contamos… con personal suficiente –dijo lo ultimo después de una pausa de un minuto, como meditando las palabras necesarias.

-En pocas palabras, necesito un cobaya, y tu eres perfecta.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida de la retorcida sonrisa del hombre junto a él, pero sabiendo que tenia horas (o minutos) decidió aceptar.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, libérame.

Antes de que lo hiciera le acaricio la mejilla- buena chica, veras que no te arrepentirás…

_Tsumetai ishi no michi kakenuketa, shiroi shuujinfuku wo nuide_

_Mukau sono sakini wa kenkyuujo_

_(Por la senda de fría piedra, corro despojándome del traje blanco de prisionera._

_Me dirijo hacia mi destino: El Laboratorio.)_

Poco después se encontraba corriendo, el hombre ese (que le daban ganas de darle un cazuelaso) solo la había liberado y desviado la atención de los centinelas, el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera salir y tratar de huir, no la había sacado él, seria ella por sus propias fuerzas…

"_Yo no te sacare de la prisión Elizaveta Salmhofer, tú misma lo harás… ¿cómo dices? Hmj, es obvio, por tus propios medios, demuéstrame que eres digna para este proyecto, para el Proyecto MA_"

Es lo que le había dicho el muy cretino, pero no importaba, él prometió que si llegaba al Departamento de Investigaciones Nacionales de Leviantha (NIDL), era fácil verlo, era una construcción muy grande y que parecía un castillo.

Escondida en el bosque se detuvo un momento, se saco las blancas ropas de prisión y se puso unas que el hombre ese fue tan amable de darle (sarcasmo).

Un poco mas y llegaría, no era exactamente una maestra en el camuflaje y pasar desapercibida, pero de una u otra manera se las arreglo para llegar, y al abrir las puertas allí estaba Roderich, sonriéndole.

_Umekomaretashin no tane ga, watashi no naka de kodou wo tateta_

_(Semillas de Dios que fueron plantadas en mí y que crecieron gracias a los latidos de mi interior.)_

Una vez en el laboratorio Roderich le explico más detalladamente sobre el experimento y sobre la profecía que alguna vez se hizo, también le platico sobre las anteriores fallas y sobre Ludwig y Feliciano y sobre los fallidos gemelos, y que antes de que la destrucción se cerniera sobre el planeta ella era necesaria.

Elizaveta se sintió alagada al saber que alguien le necesitaba, pero la verdad no le importaba el mundo, ¿qué caso tenía para ella? Para ella el mundo no era nada, pero ella sabia responder los favores, así que decidió ayudar a Roderich, tal como él la ayudo a salvar el pellejo (casi).

Una semana después se encontraba recostada en la cama en la que alguna vez lo estuvo Feliciano. Esperando las semillas…

Cuando los abrió estaba de en la habitación blanca, le comunicaron que las semillas ya había sido implantadas y en nueve meses nacerían los bebes.

Y en nueve meses, gracias a sus cálidos latidos de vida…

_Umiotoshita kawaii futago, chichi no inai jikkentai_

_(Unos preciosos gemelos fueron concebidos; dos conejillos de Indias sin padre.)_

… los bebes habían nacido.

Fue doloroso, increíble e insoportablemente doloroso, creyó que moriría, pero casi de milagro sobrevivió para ver dos cabecitas rubias, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Unos meses después vio como sus pequeños crecían en esas capsulas de cristal y líquidos dudosos, sustituyendo su función de madre, creciendo lejos de ella.

Y aunque ahora vivía con ciertas comedidas que nunca tuvo se arrepentía de tenerlos, solo para que estuvieran allí, conocía a Roderich Edelstein lo suficiente para saber que sus pequeños solo eran un juguete.

Y solo estaba ella para defenderlos lo más que pudiera, no tenía un hombre que la defendiera a ella en ese lugar…

Unos niños sin madre… ni padre…

_Omoideshita omoideshita, watashi no katsute konna fuuni_

_BIIKAA no naka de tsukuridasareta_

_(Recuerdo, recuerdo que una vez yo también fui así_

_Fui creada en una columna de laboratorio;)_

Entonces cayó al suelo, sus pupilas se dilataban al recordar algo, algo que no quería recordar, pero recordó inevitablemente al ver a sus pequeños en esos tubos.

Ella fue igual, no recuerda muy bien, pero fue igual, recordaba el líquido en el que parecía nadar, recordaba la sensación asfixiante y el dolor de estar allí atrapada, recordó claramente una mirada roja que le veía día tras día, anotar algo y seguir observándola… hasta que ella logro escapar.

_Jinzoutai (ghoul child) datta koto wo_

_Kan ni tsunagareta waga kotachi_

_(Fui un cuerpo creado por el hombre (Niña Ghoul)_

_Estos niños, conectados a los tubos;)_

Los recuerdos llegaban más fuerte que antes, cuando salió de los tubos se encontró a sí misma en completa soledad (casi) y salió a revisar las cosas del tipo de ojos rojos, e inexplicablemente logro entender las anotaciones.

Niña Ghoul no. 6874, y el nombre era Elizaveta H., ella era sin dudas.

Dejo los dolorosos recuerdos a un lado y vio a los pequeños metidos en esos frio tubos…

_Migattena no wa wakatteru_

_Kono kotachi wo omocha ni wa sa seyashinai!_

_(Sé que no es más que egoísmo..._

_¡No permitiré que estos pequeños se conviertan en sus juguetes!)_

… ellos no tenían nada que ver, eran inocentes… lo pensaba, pero en realidad era egoísmo el suyo, no quería que esos bebés pasaran lo que ella, no lo permitiría.

¡No serian juguetes de nadie!

Aprovechando que estaba sola y que conocía el castillo al derecho y al revés, lo suficiente

Para poder escapar.

Tomo una silla y trato de romper el tuco con todas sus fuerzas… pero se detuvo en el último instante, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿qué tal si gracias a esa impertinencia algo malo le pasaba a los pequeños?

Aprendió el sistema, solo lo suficiente, y un año después logro apagarlo por completo, tomo a los dos pequeños y huyo en la fría noche.

_Nigete bakari no jinseideshita, watashi ga e rarenakatta_

_Hito kakera no ai wo, semete kono kotachi ni wa_

_(Lo único que hago es escapar de una vida de la que nunca obtuve,_

_ni un ápice de amor;_

_Por lo menos para estos niños (no la quiero))_

Y volvemos al inicio. Los perros y guardias del laboratorio y de la prisión le volvían a perseguir mientras ella se aferraba a esos pequeños niños que apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Afortunadamente ellos no lloraban, se preguntaba el por qué, pero no intentaba hallar respuesta, solo corría sin un rumbo aparente, corriendo, solo corriendo, como siempre en su vida, parcia que solo para eso nació, corriendo de los problemas, de la soledad, sin amor ni familia, ni algo que la sujetara firmemente al mundo…

Pero ella no permitiría que esos pequeños bebés rubio sin culpas ni pecados vivieran así, ellos vivirían todo el amor que le negaron a ella, con cariño, fuerte y amablemente…

_Hana chiru mori____no michi kakenuketa_

_Aisuru futari no futago_

_Mune ni daite yoru wo hashiru toubousha_

_(Por la senda donde caen las flores, corro abrazando dos bebés a los que amo._

_contra mi pecho, corro en la noche, yo, la fugitiva.)_

Los aullidos de los perros le avisaban de que se le acercaban, se acomodo a los niños lo mejor que pudo acomodándolos contra su pecho, echo de nuevo a correr mientras las lagrimas descendían por su rostro, pero no se rendiría, no descansaría hasta escapar con sus hijos, con esos rubios bebes a los que amaba, las primeras personas a las que en verdad amaba y que podrían amarle.

_Tonari no kuni kakure kurasu_

_Hitome wa yokenakya ikenai no_

_(En el país vecino vivimos de incógnito._

_Los mantengo alejados de las miradas de la gente.)_

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que logro huir de esa terrible pesadilla, se encontraba junto a los gemelos felizmente en el país vecino en un lugar donde jamás les hallarían pues se mantenía alejada lo mas que podía de la gente, solo hablaba con la casera y mantenía a los pequeños muy bien escondidos de las miradas curiosas de la gente. Sentía que podía vivir tranquilamente con sus pequeños. Ya se imaginaba la feliz vida que tendrían los tres…

_Tsukiyo no naka dekakeru no wa_

_Kodomotachi to watashi ga_

_Okiniiri no ERUDO no mori_

_(En una noche de luna llena, salimos los niños y yo._

_Fuimos al bosque de Eldoh, nuestro favorito)_

Ya llevaban un poco más de tiempo allí, lo suficiente para que Elizaveta paseara a Vash y a Elise [3] en las noches, seguro tarde o temprano Roderich y el resto de Levianta se resignarían respecto a ella y los gemelos, y ella podría vivir tranquilamente.

Pasearon justo a media noche, en el bosque de Eldoh, su lugar favorito pues era en verdad hermoso y fascinante, una vez estuvo allí –cuando huía- y no lo vio lo mejor posible, pero ahora detallaba lo hermoso que era, y los niños parecía adorar el lugar.

Como era de noche y era un bosque ella suponía que no abría nadie que les fastidiase y les interrumpiera su paseo, o que fuera corriendo a denúnciala con el alto mando de Levianta.

_Tanoshii sanpo ni naru hazudattanoni_

_Honnosukoshime wo hanashi tasuki ni_

_「__Kodomotachi ga dokoni mo inai__」_

_(... Se suponía que iba a ser un alegre paseo, pero cuando les  
quité los ojos de encima por un momento..._

_"Mis niños no están por ninguna parte")_

Elizaveta les cantaba unas estrofas de las canciones de su madre patrio y con hermosos vestidos negros con flores grandes y vistosas, los pequeños dormían y ella preparaba la botella de cristal con leche por si alguno pedía, entonces vio algo raro en el bosque, presintiendo peligro y temor en tanto tiempo dejo a los niños un momento, ella era fuerte, se las arreglaría para sacarse de encima a quien quiera que le estuviese siguiendo.

-Vengo en seguida.

Los dejo suavemente tendidos en la hierba, beso sus frentes y les susurro palabras de amor.

Y fue tras los arbustos donde vio un lobo que había cazado un conejo y se los daba a sus crías. Suspiro de alivio y dio la media vuelta para volver a tomar en brazos a sus pequeños…

Sus ojos se dilataron de horror, su respiración sintió se cortaba, sus cuerpo parecía que ya no la sostenía y un ataque de pánico le asesto un golpe casi mortal…

-Mis niños no están por ninguna parte… -murmuro por lo bajo, y antes de caer en la desesperación escucho un ruido… y como alguien encapuchado corría con sus dos pequeños…

**Si, si, ya se muy largo, pero la canción era así, ¿qué podría hacer Ariasu-sama ante ello?**

**?: Pues a mí tampoco me gusto mucho que digamos.**

**Ve~ Hungría-san**

**Hungría: Pues yo salí muy OC, y el señor Austria como un malvado.**

**Austria: *echando humos aun* bien ducho Hungría, es por eso que no es aceptable**

**No digan eso T.T**

**Allen, Prusia e Iggy: No la hagan llorar!**

**Hungría: aunque me alegro del AusHun *o***

**Astria: ¬/¬ por lo menos**

**América: -3- pienso que hubiese sido mejor si el hero hubiera aparecido**

**Aun no al, aun no *o***

**Todos: ¿Qué planeas?**

**Ya lo verán :9, Ariasu-sama se disculpa por la tardanza, es que Ariasu-sama y Allen fuimos de vacaciones a un lugar sin internet, que primitivo**

**Iggy: antes de que se me pase, quiero agradecer profundamente a** emi-arlette y a Alfie Eldenstein **por dejar reviews y…**

**Austria y América: ¿Cómo se llama?**

**Kiku y Hungría: nuevo OTP *O***

**Allen: *suspiro* por favor, seguro ni es nuevo ni nada, y además solo tiene tu nombre Al y tu apellido Rod**

**Prussia: kesesesese, ¿Cómo ****pueden alterarse con eso? Que poco awesome**

**Al y Rod: ¬¬* al menos somos países**

**Prusia: kesesesese, y yo también, soy la parte este de Alemania idioten**

**Dejen de peleas por favor, no me hagan llamar a Alemania y a Rusia.**

***silencio súbito* En fin, decias Iggy?**

**Iggy: no es… ash, para que me molesto, bien, gracias por sus reviews y apoyar a Alice con su fic.**

**Ariasu-sama da! *inflando las mejillas***

**Prussia: doble gracias awesome a **Alfie Eldenstein **, por dejar doble review, eso es ser muy awesome.**

**Espero apoyes a Ariasu-sama hasta el final.**

**Aclaraciones******

**[2****]: Esta parte, para quien este familiarizado con la canción de la saga del mal (principalmente Daughter and Servant of Evil y la de Haku y Miku) sabran a que me refiero, aquí cambie un poco las cosas, donde Elizaveta pide una vida diferente (Ariasu-sama trato de hacer una referencia a cuando es país Q.Q)**

" El Ghoul es comúnmente conocido en la cultura árabe como una criatura que vive en los cementerios y se alimenta de la carne de vivos y muertos. Esto no tendría nada que ver con la canción (aunque tiene relación con Conchita y la Ama del Camposanto), pero buscando encontré que en la serie "Dune" de Frank Herbert aparecen bajo el nombre de Ghola. Son clones de gente fallecida que regresan a la vida mediante la biotecnología de Tleilaxu (organización ficticia de la obra); no tienen recuerdos de su vida anterior (aunque pueden recordarla) y a veces son programados sin que lo sepan para que obedezcan a Tleilaxu. Muy posiblemente no tenga nada que ver con la historia, pero nadie sabe a qué se refiere Mothy con "Ghoul child" y las Gholas de Dune me recordaron a Meta y a los gemelos." **Por si alguien tiene dudas respecto a Ghoul, quienes no entiendan mucho… pues vean las sagas :9, les dejo el link del video:**

watch?v=VwTJjD7clPk

**[3****] ****En un post, Himaruya mencionó posibles nombres para Liechtenstein, entre ellos Erica, Sisia, Elise y Eva. Su apellido seria Vogel, me decidi por Elise por que me gusto mas como suene, y me recuerda a los campos Elisios *o***

**En fin, eso es todo (mas de 5415 palabras *o*, espero sepan perdonarme)**

**Iggy: dejen…**

**Al: mucho**

**Kiku: reviews**

**Prusia: Bitte!**

**Y si hay mas reviews Ariasu-sama promete lemon ****(****◕‿****-)**

**Mata-ashitta**


End file.
